World After Death/Issue 20
Mike sat down at the chair across from Tyler. "My name is Michael Hood but call me Mike. You're Tyler right?" Tyler nodded. "Where's my sister?" "She's being interviewed by Emily as we speak." "You didn't answer my question. Where is she?" "Calm down, son. She's in the next room, she's fine." "Alright." "Look I know this is new for you, you've been out there for awhile but you're safe here we have no intention of hurting you or your sister in fact both of you will probably be welcome additions. All you have to do is cooperate." "I'm doing that. Can we just get this 'interview' done with?" "Very well." Mike took out a pen and note pad. "Let's begin." "Fine, go ahead," Tyler said. "What did you do before the outbreak?" "What like my job?" "Yes." "I don't see why it matters but I was a plumber, wasn't the best thing around but it paid the bills." "You have any particular skills?" "I'm good with a knife, okay with guns but they were never my strong suit." Mike wrote notes. "Alright. Where were you before you met us?" Tyler sighed, he didn't want to answer these questions but he knew he had to. "I was with another group of people around ten or so I don't remember." "What happened to them?" "I don't know and I don't care. I left that shit hole of a group with my sister." "Why did you leave?" "Because the leader cut my fucking eye out." "Damn." "Yeah, he was a fucking nutcase, and even though I almost got my sister killed on the road I don't regret leaving." "I don't blame you. Well, Tyler that's about it for now. Robert may have some questions for you later." "He the leader?" "One of them yeah. We run on a committee." "Who's on it?" "Myself, Robert, Vince, Lindsey and Jorge. Anyway you can go pick up your sister now she's probably done, thanks for your time." "Yeah, sure." ---- Jorge kicked open the main door his rifle ready and trained on the tall, young man. The others were behind him their guns drawn as well. "Hope you aren't looking for trouble, man you're gonna get it if you are." The large black man raised his shotgun at Jorge. "Better lower that weapon, motherfucker!" The Caucasian man in leather pulled out his side arm, a heavy revolver. "I'd listen to Desmond, mate. We're not looking for a fight today." "Everyone calm down let's talk like civilized folks. What's your names?" "You first," Jorge responded. "Alright then. My name is Chris Marshall. These are my boys Cicero and Desmond. Lower the heat guys." Cicero and Desmond did as instructed. "Cicero? Wish my parents named me something like that," Trevor remarked "Wasn't my birth name but I figured I change it's not like there are rules anymore. It's kind of my way of taking the piss out of all this madness." "Hell of an accent you got there," Jorge said. "I was born in England, mate. Came down here when I was around twenty-two. Wanted to live the big ol' American dream!" Cicero extending his arms in some over exaggerated pose. Jorge shaked his head with annoyance. "So can we get your names?" Chris asked. "I'm Vince, this is my daughter Rachel. The big fella is Jorge and that's Trevor and Shelby." "Well nice to meet you all." "Cool hat, kid," Cicero said to Rachel. "Um, thanks," Rachel awkwardly responded. Vince noticed a figure moving behind the van of this new group. "Hey what's that behind the van?" "Oh sorry that's my back up crew." "Back up crew?" Jorge questioned as he started moving his finger to the rifles trigger. "They're for our safety. Just in case you folks were killers or some shit. Come on out guys they're cool." Three people emerged from behind the van, a tall head haired man with a large jaw, a young black woman with long hair, blue shirt and earrings. The last one was a young man probably in his late teens, he had a frightened look on his face he walked some what awkwardly with the rest of his comrades. "The red headed fella is Richard, the black girl is Susan both are fine troops." Chris put his arm around the younger man. "And this guy right here is my brother James, he's young but smart and one day when I'm gone, he's gonna lead my people with honor. Ain't that right, James?" "Uh, yeah." James cleared his throat. "Yes, sir." Chris patted his brothers shoulder. "That's what I like to hear. Stand up straight, boy." James did as instructed. "He's gonna be a leader, huh?" Jorge asked. "Yup one day he's only nineteen but he's learning a lot. He's gonna be a great leader just like me and my father before me." "How big is your group, Chris?" "About thirty strong." "Wow you've kept that many people alive?" Rachel asked. "That's right." "I'll admit, that's impressive," Jorge said. "Looks like you guys hit this place, huh?" "Yup, sorry." "That's alright, finders keepers and all that. But before you go I have an offer to make you." "What kind of offer?" Trevor asked. "Well, by the looks of you, you guys must have a good set up. Maybe even better then ours. We're set up in a neighborhood called Evergreen just north of here I'm gonna be honest it's not the greatest set up in the world the fact I've kept thirty people alive is something, because we've lost a lot." "Sorry to hear it." "Anyway. My offer is some of your people come to Evergreen. See what you like? We can form some kind of trade. What do you say?" "Won't be able to answer that now. We don't have the rest of the committee with us. It is an interesting proposal." Jorge said. "Ah i understand if you decide to come by, you should be able to find Evergreen on a map, it was a fairly popular neighborhood before the plague." "Alright thanks." "Take care. Everyone pile in we're done here." The group got in they're big van and drove away down the road. "That was...I don't know weird?" Shelby said. "Yeah it was weird," Trevor said. "We actually gonna talk to the others about this?" "I guess so Vince they seemed friendly, but that also worries me." Jorge responded. ---- Chris Marshall's van barreled down the road, him at the wheel. Even though he was the leader, he never did like receiving special attention he could drive just as easily as the rest of his men. "Seemed like a pretty good group of lads there," said Cicero "Yeah, hopefully they'll come to Evergreen I'd love to work out a deal they seemed better off than we are." "Aren't they at that high school?" James asked. "Yes, but we don't need them knowing we already know that. We'll keep our scouts on the place, hopefully they'll report back to us soon." "I think they seemed nice. Except that Jorge guy," said James. Cicero laughed. "I'll tell you what was nice, James. The arse on that Shelby chick. Was I the only one that saw that thing like Jesus Christ Superstar." Chris and Desmond both chuckled lightly. Susan rolled her eyes and Richard shook his head, clearly annoyed. "C'mon, mate I'm sure you noticed," Cicero said to James. "Uh, yeah she was...pretty." Cicero roared with laughter. "You'll get there." Chris stopped the van. "Look alive people we got company." The group looked ahead. A young man was flagging them down, he wore a long dirty brown coat, long messy hair and a small mustache. Chris stepped out of the van with his pistol aimed at the guy. "Stay right there. You got any weapons?" "N-no. Just the knife," he responded holding the seven inch blade in the air. "Alright drop it." The young man did so. "Got a name, boy?" "Y-yeah, Will." "Got a group, Will?" "Not anymore they're dead. The dead attacked our camp I've been on my own for the past week. Look can you please help me, maybe just some food or something?" "Do you have any useful skills, Will?" "W-what?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Do you have any useful skills?" "Uh, no? I don't know just help me please and I'll help with what I can." "Sorry, Will. I don't do handout's." Chris raised his gun and fired the bullet passed through Will's head, killing him before he hit the ground. Cicero and Desmond simply shrugged, Richard and Susan were clearly bothered, but kept their mouths shut. James looked panicked, but kept his composure this kind of thing has happened before, but he had never been this close, he had never seen someone die like that. "Now you see, James. Will, there was..." "Uh, one of the weak ones, sir." Chris patted James' back. "Good, man you're learning everyday. Just remember, James, it may be scary and it is, but this is something we have to do now. Weak ones like Will, they only hold us back. If anything me putting that bullet in his head was an act of mercy. Richard looked at the grown with a glare. "Something you'd like to say, Richard?" Chris asked. Richard cleared his throat. "Uh, no sir, nothing." "What about you, Susan?" "No, sir." "Good. Let's move out, gonna be dark soon. And we have to get ready for our guests." "You really think they'll come, sir?" Desmond questioned. "Oh, I'm sure they will." Chris smiled slightly. "They always do." ---- Later, well into the early morning hours, Tyler Barns quietly walked around the school ground, he examined the fence this group had reinforced it well with barbed wire and wood planks. "Well, they had the right idea," he said to himself. "You're up early." The voice made Tyler jump it felt like he had been punched in the stomach he turned around to see the man from earlier today. Matthew. "Um, hello, Matthew, right?" Matthew nodded. "You're Tyler?" "Yes." Matthew gestured to the bench next to him. "Sit down, I don't bite." Both men sat down. "Just to get this out of the way, I am partially blind." Tyler nodded unsure of how else he could respond. "What were you doing out here?" Matthew asked. "Just looking around, getting a feel for the place." "Suppose I don't blame you. You have as much reason to distrust us as we do you." "You're damn right I do. Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble here I'm just making sure this place is safe for her. I've already lost everything, I can't lose her. I heard you've been through a lot." "A lot of people have been through a lot. I'm not special," Matthew paused. "I lost my wife...she died saving me, took a bite when it should of been me." "Sorry to hear it." Matthew took a sip of his water and rubbed his head. "I'll never forget how much I fucked up, she was always saving me and I couldn't even return the favor. There ain't a day I don't wake up and wish it was the other way around. I know I'm not the only one out there who's lost someone, but sometimes it feels like it. Makes me feel alone." "I lost my uncle," Tyler said. "He was always looking out for me I never appreciated him as much as I should have, the night he died we had a big fight, a lot of nasty words were said. He went off alone...got ripped apart by a pack of biters. I never even got to apologize for what I said to him." "Why are you telling me this?" Matthew asked. "So you don't feel alone." Matthew smiled warmly. "I appreciate that." "No problem, it feels good to talk about that helps me move on. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get some more shut eye, see you around, Matthew." "Night, Tyler. I'll put in a good word for you with the others." "Thanks." Matthew finished his water and walked out to field to Carmen's grave, he keeled in front of it and closed his eyes. "I'm getting better, Carmen. Maybe soon I can move on. This man named Tyler helped me, he reminded me I'm not alone, something I should have known this whole time. I'll move on one day I promise you that. I love you, Carmen." Matthew rubbed the soil affectionately, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Jorge *Matthew *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *Chris Marshall *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Richard *Susan *Will Deaths *Will Trivia *First appearance of James Marshall. *First appearance of Richard. *First appearance of Susan. *First and last appearance of Will. Previous Issue: Issue 19 Next Issue: Issue 21 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost